


The Last Nail

by Neyah444



Series: Camelot Drabbles [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Death, Gen, Lies, Sacrifice, nail, tangled, weapon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyah444/pseuds/Neyah444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had made the perfect weapon; her death would not be in vain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Nail

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Camelot Drabble](http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/) prompt #10: Tangled.

She took a deep breath and braced herself when their boat took a final turn towards their destination. She felt Morgana trembling beside her as she held on to her hand.

Her plan had been carefully laid out: after one whole year of infecting her sister with her tangled truths and lies, she had sent Morgana back to Uther, because that time she had seen exactly what Morgause had wanted her to see. The fear and hatred she had planted in her heart had blossomed like a beautiful flower and had made her stronger, more determined to fulfil her destiny, more willing to let go of the last spark of her compassion.

Morgause’s final sacrifice would be the last nail on Camelot’s coffin. She would not live to see the destruction she had set in motion, but she had made the perfect weapon; her death would not be in vain.


End file.
